


the space between you and me

by vanillatealeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Top Victor Nikiforov, the time the author calls it a dick massage is actually hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillatealeaves/pseuds/vanillatealeaves
Summary: They say time and distance makes the heart grow fonder. A new world helps with that too.Day 1 -Fantasy/Fairytale/Mythology





	the space between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, and [LittleDancer8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8), this wouldn't be where it was if it wasn't for their help and encouragements.
> 
> Also thanks to my beta for coining the term cuddle fucking, even if the Kama Sutra calls it otherwise.

“You really don’t know anything about your previous life besides this ‘Viktor?’“ The man with spectacles shook his head. “Or why you were crystallized,” a statement rather than a question (and a demanding one at that) coming from the teenage blond.

“I don’t think asking the same questions would get you different answers.” Spectacles replied. 

It’s true, it was but an exploration within one of the deep many caves on the outskirts of the floating city, where Yuri and Phichit found him. Him, also named Yuuri.

“This will be confusing, shall we give little Yuri a nickname?”

“HA?! Why me?! I was here first!”

“Technically, Yuuri was.”

Yuri snarled as Phichit retorted with a small sweet smile.

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Warmth radiating; the healer and beast tamer looked like good friends. The smile then turned upon glancing at his ring finger. It was all but a simple gold band, with minor scuff and wear due to time. Yet it will forever be something precious to him, indescribable even. It was how the two found him after all. 

Rumors plagued with curiosity of a priceless treasure deep within one of the many caves. Yuri and Phichit charted through twists and turns, finding nothing of this spoken treasure. They were ready to give up, nothing more but a wasted of time. Until Potya, Yuri’s partner in crime, was paying a bit too close of an attention to a specific wall, clawing for something. They peered closer, a shine amidst the cave walls, drawing their attention to it. Either the beast tamer nor the healer could figure out what it was, no clues or puzzles to solved. Until someone stepped on a false surface, causing a shift, striking fear into the two explorers. Potya, with their massive size, trying to protect them from potential falling rocks and debris. That the cave might be collapsing and this was their end as they tried to find steady ground. The wall where the shine came from moved. Potya glowed, shifting to their miniature size before slipping through. The two chased after the beast. That was where they stumbled upon the largest crystal, encased with chains. Inside was Yuuri. 

“There is a local festival that’s coming up,” Phichit said over the counter, drawing Yuuri out from the memory. The festival to honour their gods. “Maybe the gods will bless you and you’ll see Viktor there?”

Yuuri wondered. Maybe he wouldn't. What then? Maybe he’s gone, out of reach where he couldn’t go. He doesn’t know this place, or where he’s headed. Only just a name and face. 

“If not, you have us,” Phichit said, seeing that Yuuri's mind was wandering elsewhere, unfocused on where he currently was or what was going on about him. “Which actually, it’s getting late, we should call it a day and rest.” 

The others nodded in agreement. Yuri with Potya on his shoulder, left with but a wave and a goodnight. Yuuri was staying with Phichit upstairs in the guest room. Funny thing, being asleep for how long but still the dreams awaits him as he lies down on the bed sheets. Woven fishes swam away where his head lay, while the soft ambience from the floating crystals slowly soothes Yuuri as he slowly closed his eyes. 

‘I want to see him. Where are you, Viktor?’

\- ☼ -

Phichit saw the two boys off as they headed towards the food market, then went back into his shop to set up for the day. His little furry familiars floated and moved about the space, watering plants, and tidying up. Hamlet gently snoozing on his shoulder (a sleep bubble hinting that).

He was checking on inventory when he heard the familiar chime. “Shop’s still closed, you’ll have to come back later,” not even glancing away, double checking stock numbers.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The voice sounded like a tinkling of glass, mixed with curiosity and childlike wonder thrown in, that reminded him of a fellow friend. Phichit turned towards the voice and who it belonged to. 

Hair like stardust and eyes like the clear sea, the platinum blond looked around the shop as if he discovered a new part of the universe and not just a shop. His clothing didn't seem to be out of place, but there was just something about the man that Phichit couldn’t put his finger on.

“There was just, something about this shop that I wanted to see,” the man said as he tapped his lips. The gold on his ring finger gave off a soft glint as the light bounced off of it.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Phichit.

“May I ask, where did you get that?” He floated closer to ground and pointed to the trinket in question. The platinum blond glanced to where the shopkeeper was pointing, giving the softest smile Phichit had seen while he gazed upon it.

“Ah, this? My one and dearest person gave it to me. In a whirlwind of surprises, we met at an event and he graced me with his moves, confessed to being in love with me...” He spoke with such fondness, Phichit almost forgot to ask the following. “And where is he?”

The smile made a turn, and the man clenched his hand a bit before letting out a sigh. “I.. am not sure actually.”

“Well, there is a festival starting soon, maybe you’ll find him there?” He asked, somewhat trying to liven his spirits.

“Oh! Was that what all the decorations out there are for?” His eyes turned from faded ink to blue ice, glowing with anticipation and excitement. 

Phichit lets out a laugh that startled Hamlet, waking him up from his slumber before he started to float away. “Yes! It’s celebration with the gods, in thanks for what they have given us. There will be food, live performances, music. Maybe it will lead you to the person you're searching for?” The platinum blond tapped his lips at the new idea. 

Before he could ask, the door chimed again, and a man with sunlit hair with dark roots appeared. “There you are! I’ve been wondering where you went!” “Oh Chris, hello.” Chris grabbed the not so surprised man’s hand, nodding an apology to Phichit as he dragged him out the shop. 

The man waved a quick goodbye, Phichit could only hear a part of the sentence but he thought he heard wrong. There was no way the man was Yuuri’s Viktor.

\- ☼ -

The festival lights were resonating with the crystals. Kaleidoscopes of light bounced off opposite gemstones, casting their glow down onto the participants. They even seemed to pulsate with life as the intensity of the light grew brighter and dimmer with the hype happening around them. The people chattered and remarked on how blessed they were as it was the gods’ gift to their ancestors, of the light they survived and were guided by. Colours bursted from vibrantly bioluminescent plants; the music vibrated everything gently as hand drums were tapped and beaten to an unknown rhythm, wooden flutes filling the air with the talk of the festivities. Stalls flushed with people, and the smell of tasty food would make any persons mouth water, especially the open flame cooking pit for the meats of their livestock coated with fresh herbs and spices nobody, especially Yuuri could imagine. This festival for a moment reminded him of home.

“Oi, Katsudon, keep close or you’re on your own,” Taking his eyes off of, well, everything, Yuuri looked to his companion that he was in care of since his awakening. The nickname he received after speaking so fondly of and making his new friends his favourite dish; the beast tamer exclaiming with bits of rice sticking onto his face, that the meal was the best thing ever. Yuuri only gave a smile at the memory before he walked a bit faster to keep up with the shorter teen's pace

In another part of the city, Viktor felt like he had died and was sent to another realm. The food was divine, and he was feeling the effects of a well filled belly. Chris, or Christophe, was also enjoying the festivities. The captain after all, should have a well deserved break from travelling. 

Especially after finding the platinum blond and helping him get use to this new world.

With a skewer in his mouth he traversed through the cobblestone streets gazing at each individual and personalized booth. Games and artisan works mixed, filled with bustling, yammering people. Viktor walked passed one of the stalls spying upon the delicately carved wooden figurines and sculptures of various sizes. He was tempted, so very tempted, to ask the artisans to craft two special friends he had in mind. Before he could ponder on it further, he heard drums beating and could see a crowd in the direction of where the sound came from growing ever more. He wasn’t sure why, maybe it was just simple interest, or maybe it was the pulse of the golden band on his ring finger.

\- ☼ -

The percussions signalled their end with a final thunderous beat, soon followed by the crowd applause and cheers to the performers. Yuuri was next.

Twisting and toying with the ring on his finger to try to keep himself occupied. ‘How did I get into this situation again?!’

“Yuuri.” Ah, Phichit. The tanned male managed to make an appearance after carefully going over inventory back at the herbal shop upon closing. Caught up with his friends who were watching in awe of the street performers and encouraging his dark haired friend Yuuri to give it a try himself despite the angry little beast tamer mocking in a teasing manner that Katsudon had two left feet and was too timid to even try. 

Determination set on Yuuri’s face at the teen’s comment. If it’s one thing he was sure of besides the love he has with the person he shared bands with, it was that Yuuri is a dancer. And Yuuri will prove it.

“Are you ready?” Phichit offered his hands, which Yuuri took. 

“I.. think?” He definitely didn’t feel ready, but the music started whether he was going to dance or not. The drums started beating, signalling for the next performer to take the stage. Phichit gave his hands a squeeze before hugging Yuuri, sending as much courage and love with the embrace. 

“We will be with you. And Viktor too,” he gestures to the ring. Yuuri gave a small nod, took a deep breath, before he took off his spectacles to passing them to Phichit. Yuuri held his head high, stomach in knots as he walked towards the stage.

The stage was really an open area, on a wooden elevated platform. With the crowd sitting and standing on one side while the musicians were on the opposite. The bustling of the market and vendors were just but distant sounds. Yuuri took one last breath before getting into his starting pose. With an arch in his back, arms by his side and one foot was behind the other.

The strums of the guitar starts, accompanied by strings, and off Yuuri went. 

To say Yuuri wasn’t a great dancer wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t great, he was in fact, ethereal. Moving with the duality of flex and flow. It was as if the music was created around him, blessed by the gods of Muse. The audience’s responses, their voices, escaped Yuuri as he moved across the stage. 

‘I’ll make you regret not watching.’

Only one person on his mind.

‘Don’t take your eyes off of me.’

The music reached the point of escalation, its grand crescendo, Yuuri wasn’t going to stop, not until the final note. Sweat was making his hair loosen, but in this moment all his focus was on the man and how he yearned to see him again. It enthralled him. The ring shined, as he reached out his palm it was dawned upon before pulling back. A twist, a turn and then final pose of wrapping his arms with the ending note.

There was a moment of silence, one that immediately left Yuuri as he panted somewhat out of breath and thinking maybe it was a terrible performance; that he should exit the stage quickly until the audience roared to life. Applauses, whistling, and even some flowers were tossed onto the stage as the people cheered, some calling for an encore for him to dance once again.

Yuuri was relieved, and out of breath. Unable to do another performance at this exact moment even if he wanted to. He used the last of his energy before making his stage exit to bow. He opened his eyes upon rising to stand up straight, and he saw the familiar blue he knows so well, starring back up at him. 

“Vi-” He gasped, immediately waterworks filling around his eyes and blurring his vision a bit. 

It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be.

“Yuuri!”

Arms held out, reaching to him, beckoning him to come to his embrace

Tears escaped before he made a run, leaping off the platform and straight into the man’s opened arms. “Viktor!” 

A high pitched sound set off before colourful lights painted the sky and drew the crowds gaze away. The sounds are drowned out to the reunited couple as if the universe cease to be but them as they hold each other. Caressing each other’s faces, the colours cascaded onto them, silhouetting them in purples and blues as their eyes closed and lips touched. 

It was a chaste at first, lips upon slightly parted lips before they deepened. The shrills of the fireworks ceased to be as the sound of heartbeats quickening were all Yuuri could hear. Blood pulsating in his ears as tongues pressed against lips, asking before they parted and Yuuri only tasted sweets and savoriness of festival foods, and the underlining of Viktor.

Whistling, howls, and laughter brought the couple back to where they were right now. Turning to see where it came from and spotting that it was Christophe, and Phichit who were making the noise. Between them was Yuri having his eyes covered by the two, “It’s not like I don’t know what the fuck they’re doing!” he yells. The couple noticed another companion, ink black hair and deep brown eyes, gazed elsewhere with a tinted flush on his face from Yuri's outburst.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you two would need a room,” Chris said with a wink. Yuuri should have probably felt embarrassed, but he didn’t. Not with the shimmering heat radiating from his reunited lover, and hearts beating that only can be encompassed as happiness.

“You know what,” Yuuri said in response. “You’re right!” And with that he took hold of Viktor’s slightly larger but slender palm and ran. Laughter escaping from them, and the rings seemed to shine brighter.

\- ☼ -

Yuuri knew his pathway back to where he was staying. Adrenaline running through his veins, he may have only seen it a few times, but he didn't need the beast tamer to guide him. Not when he had Viktor grasping hold of his palm. The next thing Yuuri and Viktor both knew as they rushed up the steps and made it back to Yuuri’s room, was a collision of heat and skin. Arms wrapped around each other and clinging tightly as if they would forget and never see each other again.

_Victor._

“Yuuri,” Victor responded in a whisper that had a way of sending chills up Yuuri's spine and across his skin. His hand came up to wipe away his lover’s tears. He only realized then, and once in a previous time before, that Victor looked beautiful crying and how unfair that was with tears filling those almost ocean like blues. Beautiful, kind Victor, looking at Yuuri as if he was something more than ordinary.

Yuuri let out a sob, and who knows who leaned first. Maybe it didn’t matter as lips met once again. Yuuri placed his arms around Victor’s broad shoulders while Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s. Two pieces colliding, never wanting fate or whoever orders the unknown universe to separate them again.

“I missed you,” he said after they parted to catch their breaths. He wanted to say so much more but all he could sum up at all was that. He missed him and they tumbled back onto the bed. His knees touched fabric and Yuuri gasped while spread among the sheets. Woven fishes swam away from where he tumbled as he took in a breath of air while peering up at Victor.

Victor felt he was looking at the finest artwork. Flushed cheeks and swollen lips with eyes that hungered for only him. How fortunate he was to look at Yuuri like this again and again and again. He leaned down and rained kisses along his jawline as he and Yuuri worked together to remove each other’s clothings and littered the room as they undressed. 

“W-” kisses swallowed the words, stealing air before they parted. “We don’t have anything to prepare…” Yuuri said, until he noticed a light bouncing off from the night stand, grabbing the couple’s attention.

A small basin was on the nightstand, already filled with water, some towels, and Yuuri’s spectacles by its side. Among these things was something that shined, catching their attention, was a vial with a tag attached. Viktor reached for it, reading the tag before he let out a soft laugh and passed it to Yuuri.

“Use it well <3”

Yuuri blushed. The red painting the tips of his ears that Viktor couldn’t help but be encouraged to kiss them. He didn’t have to guess who it was from. 

Yuuri uncorked the vial and poured the substance onto Viktor’s hand before setting it back on the nightstand. Viktor rubbed the oil between his hands, warming it up as he and Yuuri moved their positions. Holding Yuuri with one hand while his lover straddled his hips. The other hand trailed near Yuuri’s rear, giving a cheek a squeeze before circling his entrance. 

Yuuri let out a whine, arching his back, pushing his chest up against Viktor while grabbing fists of his lover’s silky hair. Viktor trailed kisses from his abdomen going downwards while his fingers continued to tease, not wanting to hurt the man he loved. Drawing out small bursts of laughter that turned into soft erotic moans. Clenched fist in hair, and nails clawing, leaving trails across pale skin, Viktor placed a chaste kiss on the tip before took in his lover’s cock and finally, _finally_ pressed a finger inside.

Viktor started to move his lips. Attacking Yuuri at both ends; his cock plunging into Viktor’s mouth, and his first digit stimulating the other end. Yuuri could only respond with throaty moans that were turning into passionate lusty screams as Viktor found that sweet spot and tackled it while his tongue swirled around the tip only to dive back down to the base. Soon another finger joined and then another. The stimulation from both ends were wrecking Yuuri. His only anchor to the plane of existence was the name he’s calling out before he released into his lover’s warm mouth. Feeling the member soften, Viktor let it slide out and gently pulled his fingers from Yuuri's rear. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yuuri let himself fall, knowing Viktor would catch him.

Skin pressed to skin, Yuuri slowly came around, acknowledging the feeling of hardness between his ass cheeks, slowly grinding. He pushed himself against it, while pushing Viktor down to lay back. He could feel the tip of his cock nearing his entrance, but he didn't sink down and just allow it in. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing against it, making the person beneath him whimper as Yuuri bit his bottom lip making it swell and look plump. He was just as eager, but he loved wrecking Viktor too. And deep down, Viktor loved being wrecked by his beautiful husband. 

Hands gripped sheets beside stardust strands. The whines and groans continued, slightly echoing in the room. Precum soon bubbled out and mixed with the oil as the friction caused breathing to be harder to catch. Hands travelled down before resting on Yuuri’s hips. “Please,” a breathless plead, as Yuuri’s hand caressed Viktor’s lips and face. “Please,” a moan as his lover ground down a bit rougher. Hands on hips gripping hard enough to leave light pink finger marks. “Yuuuuri.” 

The sensation was agonizing, but Viktor looked so beautiful. Yuuri finally (but not before getting another whimper out) lifted himself up, grabbing the painfully erect cock, aligned it just right before sinking slowly back.

Both of the lovers’ breaths hissed out when they connected. Viktor's head pressed into the bedding where the fish prints swam away as Yuuri's own tipped back. The hands Yuuri loved to hold pulled away momentarily, ground the bed sheets as he was enveloped by his ass before they finally rediscovered his skin, trailing up his hips to feel every dip and curve. It was like he had never felt Yuuri before and was discovering everything about him all over again, until they grasped his hands and fingers intertwined. The air grew hotter and they slowly started to move a familiar rhythm. The soft crystal lights bouncing off of Yuuri as he moved on his cock, this was a beautiful sight to behold for Viktor. It reminded him faintly of their first time together. The sounds, the moans, and the gasps, how did he live this long without Yuuri.

“Yuuri.”

He spoke as if Yuuri was a prayer. His little sun that brought life and love into his orbit. Yuuri responded by opening his eyes to look down. Hissing as he felt that all familiar burn. “Vik-” Feeling the heat creeping as he continued to move, “Viktor,” he leaned down as Viktor pushed himself up. Their centre shifted, reaching a bit deeper inside. Yuuri moaned louder. At one point when Yuuri was descending again, Viktor raised his hips. A startling but loud moan was drawn out.

Again, and again, and again. Yuuri was turning into a mess. A mess Viktor was happy to be the cause of. Hands parted, only to cling at the toned skin of the man he rode leaving marks. Mouths left trails where they could reach, love bites and hickeys that would form pretty little marks come the next morning. Hitched breaths and groans mixed, growing louder and louder. 

Wanting to chase that ending, Viktor reached between them, touching and stroking Yuuri’s cock. Feeling a slight shudder from his lover before they both tipped over and released. 

With the last of his strength, Viktor slid out, seeing his fluids trickling out and down his love’s inner thighs that sent a wave of possessiveness coursing through his veins. He grabbed a cloth from the nightstand and soaked it into the basin before wiping their act of coitus before Viktor fell back against the covers, bringing Yuuri with him. He wasn't going to let Yuuri go, not after this much needed moment for the two of them. 

Yuuri felt fingers weaving through his hair softly, as they took in the silence. Catching their breaths as Yuuri laid his head on his lover’s chest. Pressing close, his hand feeling and listening to the heart that beats for him. And his beats in return.

Yuuri eventually propped himself up, bringing his hand to caressed Viktor’s face. Viktor's palms settled below Yuuri’s lower back, resting on his rear. Fingers softly grazed over the partly chapped pale lips before Yuuri leaned in. . 

Their eyes closed while their tongues brushed against each other. Further deepening the kiss; and when they parted, came moans and saliva. 

Yuuri moved, reaching for the vial.

“So soon?” Viktor gave a small laugh, as Yuuri poured the oil on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He looked up at Viktor, with a spark in his eyes and a coy smile, before shifting down.

_“Insatiable.”_

They don’t know what the future has in store for them, but they’ll take on this new world together.


End file.
